Por uma vida
by YumeSangai
Summary: “A que ponto o ciúme é capaz de chegar... quando se tira a vida de uma pessoa... o amor é puro mais o ciúme é venenoso, tão venenoso que é capaz de cegar alguém...”


Por uma vida

N/A: Eu estava detraída quando as falas se formularam na minha cabeça e pensei, uau, porque não uma fic de Sakura?!O título é alterado do filme 'Por um fio', mas a história não tem nada haver... **Universo Alternativo**

"A que ponto o ciúme é capaz de chegar... quando se tira a vida de uma pessoa... o amor é puro mais o ciúme é venenoso, tão venenoso que é capaz de cegar alguém..."

Delegacia de Tomoeda 21h....

Policial: Conte o que aconteceu senhorita Daidouji...

Tomoyo: .....

"Tudo começou em uma tarde eu e minha amiga Sakura estávamos na lanchonete conversando quando de repente ela começou a me fazer algumas perguntas....

Sakura: Tomoyo você já se apaixonou?

Tomoyo: É claro

Sakura: Por quem?

Tomoyo: Ahh....Pelo seu irmão, mas acho que foi uma atração não uma paixão...

Sakura: Atração?Até isso existe?

Policial: Com licença...

Tomoyo: O que?

Policial: Estavam conversando sobre garotos?

Tomoyo: Sim senhor...Posso continuar?

Policial: É claro

Tomoyo: Bem...

...Eu estava confusa sempre foi muito fácil entender o que a Sakura pensa ou onde ela quer chegar exatamente, mas naquela hora... eu não sabia...

Tomoyo: Porque está me perguntando isso?

Sakura: Prometa que não jamais contará a alguém

Tomoyo: Sabe que guardo seus segredos em uma caixa que só eu tenho a chave

Sakura: Obrigada, desde que o Eriol regressou da Inglaterra acho que estou começando a gostar dele...

Tomoyo: Mesmo?E o Syaoran?Vocês são namorados a 2 anos

Sakura: Eu sei, mas eu não sei... é tão difícil...sabe?

Tomoyo: Bem, eu nunca gostei de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas o que você sente pelo Hiragisawa, é o mesmo que você sente pelo Syaoran?

Sakura: Eu não sei, e se é ....é muito parecido...

Tomoyo: Acho que você deveria falar com o Syaoran...porque estar gostando do Hiragisawa pode complicar as coisas...

Nessa hora sem que eu ou a própria Sakura percebêssemos Syaoran estava na nossa frente, ele deve ter vindo de mansinho para dar algum susto na Sakura, ele estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados...

Policial: Ele já agiu assim alguma outra vez?

Tomoyo: Não que eu tenha presenciado ou que a minha amiga tenha me contando...

Policial: Prossiga...

...Ele bateu com a mão na mesa, vi que minha amiga estava com medo naquela hora, eu também nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito

Syaoran: Repete...

Sakura: ...er....

Tomoyo: Syaoran talvez vocês possam...

Syaoran: Cala boca!

...As pessoas no local pareciam estar adorando a confusão, todos pararam para ver...

Sakura: Syaoran vamos conversar em outro lugar...

Syaoran: Porque?!

Sakura: Está atrapalhando as pessoas...e...

Syaoran: Elas estão gostando da confusão... Estava me fazendo de otário?

Sakura: Não Syaoran eu jamais faria isso com você...

Syaoran: Gosta do Eriol, logo do Eriol!Como pode?

Sakura: Eu não tenho culpa, ninguém pode escolher por quem se apaixonar...

Tomoyo: Além do mais a Sakura nem sabe se gosta do Hiragisawa...

Syaoran: Eu já não mandei você ficar quieta?

Policial: Ninguém no local se manifestou, tentou parar a confusão?

Tomoyo: Não senhor como o próprio Syaoran disse, as pessoas gostam de confusão...

Policial: Certo prossiga...

...Eu me afundei no banco, em toda a minha vida ninguém jamais havia levantado a voz para mim, vi a Sakura olhar para mim e para o Syaoran ela ia dizer algo a ele, mas eu balancei a cabeça de forma negativa, só ia piorar as coisas....

Sakura: Syaoran eu não tenho certeza...

Syaoran: Eu não sou bastante pra você?

Sakura: Não é isso Syaoran...

Syaoran: É uma piranha

...Naquele instante eu só escutei a porta se abrindo, o Hiragisawa veio direto a nós, com uma bola de basquete na mão...

Eriol: O que ta pegando?

Syaoran: Conta pra ele Sakura...

Sakura: O Syaoran está interpretando tudo mal....

Syaoran: Eu?!Você é que é uma sem vergonha

Ele deu um beijo na Sakura, ela o empurrou, o Hiragisawa parecia estar mais confuso do que nunca, eu estava chocada...

Sakura: Sai seu animal

Syaoran: Você deveria pensar muito bem antes de dizer as coisas....

Ele agarrou o pulso dela e só soltou quando o Eriol deu um empurrão nele

Eriol: Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas para com isso...todos estão olhando está machucando a Sakura e desrespeitando as pessoas...

Syaoran: Que se dane as pessoas, a Sakura que criou essa confusão...ela gosta de você... se bem que ela é muito enjoada...

Eriol: Pare de ofende-la

Sakura: Você é igual a todos Syaoran eu tenho nojo de você!Eu fui número pra você?Não cansou de dizer para os seus amigos 'eu peguei a Sakura'?!

Syaoran: Eu tava ficando cansado mesmo...

...Estava claro que aquilo não era verdade, porque o Syaoran sempre tratou a Sakura com muito carinho e namorou ela durante 2 anos...

Eriol: Tenho uma maneira de resolvermos isso....

Syaoran: Pos a faça, antes que eu mate essa garota

Eriol: Se me permite...

...Ele segurou o rosto dela e deu um beijo nela, o Syaoran enlouqueceu de raiva, eu que ainda estava chocada fiquei mais ainda

Eriol: Pronto, agora você pode comparar e resolvermos isso

Syaoran: Qual é o seu problema??

....O Syaoran agarrou o colarinho do Hiragisawa e começou a socar ele, foi horrível

Sakura: Meu deus, pare com isso Syaoran!

...A Sakura como uma boa pessoa tentou acalma-lo...eu também tinha me levantado e puxei o Hiragisawa para longe dele

Syaoran: É uma piranha mesmo

Sakura: Já chega, estou cansada de ser ofendida, e ver você ofender meus amigos...já disse não escolhemos de quem gostamos, olhando pra você agora Syaoran eu fico enojada e pensar que esse é o meu namorado, um cara grosso e que não é capaz de enxergar o sentimento das pessoas...você é igual a todos os caras com quem eu já sai, só sabe ver corpo...se você já cansou de brincar então _game over_, e você perdeu...

...Ela virou as costas e começou a andar em direção da saída, quando ela se virou novamente...

Sakura: Obrigada Eriol, acho que a Tomoyo tinha razão, era só uma atração mais eu espero que seja algo mais forte, porque eu sei que vai valer a pena e que não vou me arrepender...

...Ela disse isso sorrindo, o Syaoran estava se roendo de raiva e ciúme ele tirou uma arma de dentro do casaco e apontou para o Hiragisawa...

Syaoran: Eu toda a minha vida eu nunca odiei alguém como eu te odeio....

Tomoyo: Sakura não!!!

...A Sakura pulou na frente do Eriol, o Syaoran baixou a cabeça e atirou ele não chegou a ver que a Sakura tinha se metido na frente, o tirou acertou a garganta e ela morreu na hora...

Syaoran: Sakura não!!!

Eriol: Sakuraaaa!!!

Tomoyo: Sakura, Sakura...

Tomoyo:...Nós três estávamos em volta dela, e logo todos do restaurante começaram a correr...foi horrível....

Policial: Pode parar senhorita Daidouji...Vamos leva-la de volta a sua casa

Tomoyo: E o que... vai acontecer.. com o Syaoran?

Policial: Homicídio culposo ele é maior de idade e vai responder ao processo na cadeia...

Tomoyo: As pessoas estão erradas quando dizem que o amor é cego...ele é puro...o ciúme é venenoso tão venenoso que é capaz de cegar uma pessoa...

FIM

Bem por favor não me matem, sou apenas uma louca por finais assim...mas nem todas as minhas fics são assim...bem, eu sei que o Syaoran não é assim e que a Sakura não gosta do Eriol, mas como eu disse as falas vieram de repente na minha cabeça e pensei que ficaria legal em um anime de destaque como o Sakura Card Captor...

B-jus,

Yume


End file.
